


Good Omens - Magic

by Skelligiri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelligiri/pseuds/Skelligiri
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Good Omens - Magic

Now THIS is a magic act.

(Idea by Athelflaedladyofmercia at https://aethelflaedladyofmercia.tumblr.com/ , check out her stuff, it's great!)


End file.
